


Boy next door

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SeiMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou, being the ever friendly and helpful person that he is, helps Makoto to move into his new apartment. Well they are neighbours after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> a gift fic for my friend Kat who wanted something seimako, I hope you enjoy it <3

“Thanks again for helping me move in,” Makoto smiled gratefully as Seijuurou carried in another large, heavy box and placed it on the top of the pile.

“No problem, I think that’s the last one,” Seijuurou said tapping the top of the box he’d just put down for emphasis.

“Really you’re a life saver, I can believe the lift was broken,” Makoto groaned. They’d had to carry every single box up several flights of stairs and now both boys were sweaty and exhausted. Seijuurou had taken his shirt off long ago and his firm, toned chest glistened in a very distracting way. Makoto had opted to leave his shirt on though he had rolled his already short sleeve up onto his shoulders.

“Yeah that lift hardly ever seems to be working, I probably should have warned you about that before you moved in” Seijuurou chuckled.

“It’s no big deal,” Makoto replied gently lifting the hem of his shirt for a moment to dab at his sweaty face. Seijuurou was offered a brief glimpse of the others toned abs before they were once again hidden by the thin cotton. It really was such a shame; Makoto should take his shirt off too.

“Still it was such a surprise to find out you lived here too, and on top of that we’re neighbours,” Makoto had been quite surprised on the day he came over to view the apartment to find a familiar face coming out of the room next door. Seijuurou had been equally surprised but after the viewing they’d spent the rest of the day together with Seijuurou showing Makoto around. Knowing Seijuurou was his neighbour had made the decision to take the apartment much easier, it was reassuring to have someone he knew so close.

“Small world huh?” Seijuurou grinned, sitting down cross legged on the floor now they were done as there was nowhere else to sit. Boxes had been piled up on the bed and along the walls which left very little room for the two boys, only a small square of space was free in the middle of the room. Both of them were far too worn out to care though and were glad simply for the chance to sit down even if they did have to sit on the floor.

“Mmm, anyway shall we eat now? It’ll be good to have something cold to drink too,” Makoto suggested as he moved over to the tiny kitchen unit. He took the two convenience store bento boxes and nicely chilled cans from the fridge and returned a moment later sitting down on the floor across from Seijuurou.

“So where’s that other guy you’re always with, Haru right?” Seijuurou asked as he cracked his can open and took a long, satisfying gulp.

“Haru had to go check out the pool ‘no matter what’, I couldn’t keep him away,” Makoto answered with a gentle chuckle. Although Haru had offered to help Makoto could tell what the other boy truly wanted, and he daren’t keep Haru away from the water for too long.

“You do know there’s a fountain on the campus right? You have to walk right past it to get to the gym,” Seijuurou warned his eyes alight with amusement. Rin had clearly told him all about Haru. Makoto groaned suddenly losing his appetite.

“No I didn’t know. I should have gone with him,” he sighed poking at the sushi absently with his chopsticks.

“Ah don’t worry he’s a college kid now I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Seijuurou said confidently.

“They wouldn’t kick him out for jumping into the fountain right?” Makoto asked nervously. As tense as a small animal trapped in the headlights he looked about ready to jump up and rush out the door at any moment. Maybe, just maybe, if he hurried he could get here in time.

“Nah it’ll be fine,” Seijuurou laughed, “I mean probably…” Makoto looked even more miserable.

“Ah don’t worry about it, it will be fine,” Seijuurou said quickly realising his mistake too late. He needed to do something to lift the mood.

“Anyway how is your club managing back at home? Which one of those kids is captain now? I hope it’s not the blond one I don’t think anyone would last with him as captain,” Seijuurou laughed again. A change of subject was in order.

“Yeah, Nagisa would run any new comers ragged on the first day if he was in charge,” Makoto chuckled and seemed to relax.

“Rei is captain now, though I’m sure Nagisa will help him out,” he added a little nervously. Makoto was still a little worried how Rei would handle being in charge with a force like Nagisa at his side.

“But they’re working really hard, he, Nagisa and Gou have been making posters all through the holidays and planning how to attract new members. I’m sure they’ll do great.” Makoto said a little more confidently now. Despite his reservations he did trust them. They would be ok.

“Did you hear Rin made Ai captain of the Samezuka team? Man I really am proud of those kids. I hope they continue to get along well with your Iwatobi guys.” Seijuurou sighed, his smile a gentle and nostalgic one now. There had been so much he’d missed despite his best efforts to go back for competitions as often as he could. Even during those sparse visits he could see just how much Rin, and Ai, and everyone on the team had grown. His team really was in good hands.

“Hopefully together Rei and Ai can handle Nagisa and Momo,” Makoto commented and they both laughed.

“Yeah those two certainly are a force to be reckoned with. I hope Momo didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“No more trouble than Nagisa,” Makoto chuckled.

“That kid was so annoyed he lost to you you know, even though I told him he’d have to work hard to beat you. But he’s even more determined to train now and become even better at the back stroke than you.”

“You said that?” Makoto asked, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment. The entirety of the Iwatobi team were often overshadowed by Haru, a fact none of them begrudged the other boy for. It was a simple fact people simply ended up noticing Haruka’s swimming more. Having his own swimming complimented was not something Makoto was used to.

“Of course I did. Your back stroke is really powerful! I wish I could have had you on my relay team, we might have won in my final year,” Seijuurou said dreamily apparently oblivious to the brunet’s embarrassment.

“I’m not really that good….” Makoto mumbled modestly.

“Of course you are!” Seijuurou smiled, his words so sincere and strong there was no way Makoto could deny them.

“Pudding,” Makoto said suddenly, abruptly changing the subject, “I left the pudding in the fridge I’ll go get it.” He was looking for an escape, a way out and the pudding seemed like the perfect alibi.

Makoto was flustered. He really didn’t know how to react. He moved to stand, his body moving jerkily not quite under his control. Unaware of his surroundings he moved without looking, crouched down on his haunches he was just about to push himself to his feet when his arm brushed against a stack of precariously piled boxes and they wobbled.

“Look out!” Seijuurou’s urgent shout was the only warning Makoto received before he was suddenly pinned to the floor, Seijuurou’s body curled over him and the contents of the boxes crashing over them.

It was all over in an instant, a heavy silence falling in the room as the last item clattered across the floor. Seijuurou did not move. It took Makoto’s brain a few moments to realise what had happened, that Seijuurou was currently straddling him his body curled over Makoto’s. He had taken the brunt of the blow.

“Mikoshiba-san…are you ok?” Makoto asked shakily.

“Uugh yeah I think so,” Seijuurou groaned leaning back slightly now that he knew it was safe he smiled down at Makoto.

“You’re not hurt?” Seijuurou asked. Makoto shook his head.

“Thank goodness,” Seijuurou sigh, his body slackening he seemed close to collapsing on top of the brunet when Makoto saw it. Blood.

“Mikoshiba-san you’re bleeding! Quick get up!” Makoto moved quickly, sitting up he gently grabbed Seijuurou’s shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position so that he was leaning against the bed.

“Are you ok? Do you feel dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up?” Makoto was panicking, his words coming out in a rush as he saw the small trickle of blood run down the side of Seijuurou’s face.

“I’m fine, just a little dazed. And the answer is three,” the red head answered with a gentle chuckle hoping that a smile would help calm Makoto down.

“Wait here,” Makoto didn’t seem at all reassured by that and hurried off again, rummaging urgently through several nearby boxes before he found what he was looking for.

“You have a first aid kit?” Seijuurou blinked.

“Of course I do, now hold still.” Makoto instructed. He knelt in front of the Seijuurou, sat between the others legs. He took an antiseptic wipe from the kit first, wiping away the blood that had tickled down the side of the red heads face first before turning his attention to the cut on his head.

“Tilt your head forward a bit,” Makoto said softly, his hand either side of Seijuurou’s head he gently guided the other forward. Seijuurou took the opportunity to let his head drop onto Makoto’s firm shoulder and although it made treatment a little harder Makoto said nothing.

He dabbed away at the cut on the side of Seijuurou’s head with cotton wool and antiseptic solution making sure to clean the area thoroughly. His touch was gentle and careful, not agitating the cut in any way.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Seijuurou whispered his eyes closed.

“I have two very young siblings, they’re always getting bumps and scrapes,” Makoto said fondly and even though he couldn’t see Seijuurou could tell Makoto was smiling. Ah no that explained it Makoto was a big brother.

“Hmm,” Seijuurou hummed softly his head still resting on Makoto’s shoulders even as the other’s hands moved away and he announced he was done.

“So what the diagnosis doc, will I live?” Seijuurou joked.

“You’ll make it, though you need to be careful when you’re washing your hair for a while. It’s a shame I can’t but a band aid on it,” Makoto answered softly his fingertips lightly tracing around the edge of the small cut. It was only a small cut and would heal quickly but Makoto was still worried, his tone still a little shaky.

“Why did you shield me like that? I can take a hit or two.” Makoto asked gently.

“But as long as I’m here you won’t need to take a hit. I’ll protect you,” Seijuurou said with his usual cheer, though there was a serious edge to his words that told Makoto he wasn’t joking.

Neither of them had moved Seijuurou’s head still rested on Makoto’s shoulder even though the brunet had finished treating the cut.

“Mikoshiba-san…?”

“Hey we’re neighbours now, you ca call me Seijuurou or even better just Sei.”

“Seijuurou?” Makoto still sounded nervous and unsure. He really had scared him, hadn’t he?

“Come on cheer up I’m fine now. I know why don’t you let me buy you lunch as way of an apology?” the red head teased only partial joking.

“Apology? If anyone should be buying anyone lunch it’s me you’re the one who got hurt because of me!” Makoto exclaimed. Well at least he didn’t sound so scared anymore. Seijuurou grinned.

“Oh well if you insist,” Seijuurou said his grin growing. Makoto had not been expecting that reply and was stunned into silence once more. Seijuurou was giving him a heady look, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes that made Makoto’s heart race. Without him even noticing Seijuurou’s hand was cupping his cheek, his thumb drawing a line under Makoto’s lip.

“Seijuurou?” Makoto said again nervous for a different reason now as the others touch caught him off guard. The curve of Seijuurou’s palm fitted perfectly against his cheek almost as if it belonged there, the heat from the others hand make him feel incredibly hot.

“You can pick me up at 8 ok,” Seijuurou said in a low voice as he leaned in closer. Makoto was frozen and Seijuurou was not one to let a good chance go to waste. He pressed his lips against the others in a soft, gentle kiss holding it for only a moment before he moved away.

“I’m taking that as part payment for saving your life, you can pay me the rest back at dinner,” Seijuurou grinned. Lifting his head he placed one more kiss against the other boy’s temple before getting to his feet leaving the stunned Makoto on the floor.

“Don’t be late,” he added with a wink, he then let himself out. He probably should have stayed to help Makoto with the clearing up and unpacking but there was only so much Seijuurou could take and it had taken all of his willpower not to push that kiss into something more.

Well he also had a date to get ready for tonight and several bruises to tend to before then. He was terribly busy.

-

Makoto sat frozen, the sensation of Seijuurou’s kiss still tingling on his lips. He hadn’t minded it he found, he hadn’t minded it at all in fact it had been a little too brief.

Slowly he came to, his face growing steadily redder and redder as the realisation of what had happened hit him.

Slowly Makoto covered his face with his hands, curling up into himself until he was in a ball on the floor.

“What just happened? What am I going to do? What am I going to wear?” he groaned to himself. There was a lot to think about before the date and looking at the clock he realised there wasn’t much time to plan. Forcing himself to get up Makoto set about getting ready. If he was going to do this then he was going to do it properly. Who knows, maybe he would receive a more satisfying kiss at the end of the date.

  



End file.
